


Denial

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Heroin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: He was always so careful… how did this happen?





	

The ends of the teal blue strip of rubber were clenched between his partial and natural teeth, and his right hand rested gently on his left forearm.  If he didn’t hold it like this, the vein wouldn’t rise, and he’d end up wasting it.  The little vial of morphine sat on the nightstand, and the syringe had a crystal drop of heaven welling from the end of the needle.  He tapped the dark line of his vein, that favored one in the bend of his elbow.  He sunk the tip of the hypodermic in and pressed the plunger…

The rush was immediate.  Here there was tranquility, peace, nothingness.  No PSTD from Ishval, no estranged wife, no crazy colonel and no depression or loneliness.  It was where he wanted to stay, where he wanted to live eternally.  He breathed deeply, the stress of a bad day rolling off his shoulders.  He let the rubber strip loose and withdrew the needle awkwardly. 

But as soon as he found himself settled, his high began wearing off.  He swallowed.  That was the first sign of opiate addiction.  When a little doesn’t do it and you need a little more, you’ve gone a little too far.  But how could that be?  He only used once a week, twice tops.  He’d only increased the dosage by a single cc.

Maybe it was time to revisit his therapist then, because of all the things he was, he refused to add addict to that long list.


End file.
